Louis Ortiz
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Roles = Background Actor Stand-in | Characters = Culhane; Multiple characters | image2 = Ivy Borg with Borg.jpg | imagecap2 = Ortiz (right) with fellow actors Ivy Borg and Patrick Barnitt |}} Louis Ortiz is an actor who appeared throughout the run of Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Enterprise in many different background roles, with an additional part as a Borg drone in the film portion of the 2004 Borg Invasion 4D-ride at the Star Trek: The Experience attraction. For eleven years Ortiz worked as background performer and stand-in but received no credit for his appearances. According to John Billingsley, on set, Ortiz was teaching actors how to move like an alien and behave like a specific species. ( audio commentary, ENT Season 2 Blu-ray) Ortiz was featured in background material of the specials "O Captain! My Captain! A Profile of Scott Bakula" and "Cast Impressions: Season One" of the ENT Season 1 DVD. Several costumes worn by Ortiz were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the costumes from the episodes , , , , , , , which was later worn by Holmes Osborne in , and , , his Culhane uniform , a Starfleet undershirt , Klingon uniforms , a Xindi-Reptilian costume , an alien Enterprise costume , and a Suliban costume. Outside Star Trek Ortiz appeared in the films Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (1991, with Rick Gianasi), Class of Nuke 'Em High Part II: Subhumanoid Meltdown (1991, stunt coordinated by Phil O'Dell), The Mask (1994, with Reg E. Cathey, Christopher Darga, Kevin Grevioux, Scott McElroy, Robert O'Reilly, Jeremy Roberts, and stunts by Joni Avery, Tony Brubaker, John Cade, Chris Durand, Andy Epper, Gary Epper, Lane Leavitt, Eddie Matthews, Peewee Piemonte, Rick Sawaya, and Melodee Spevack), Beyond Desire (1996, with William Bastiani), Fight Club (1999, with Zach Grenier, David Andrews, Eugenie Bondurant, Tim de Zarn, David Lee Smith, Matt Winston, Baron Jay, and stunts by Jeff Imada, Jimmy Nickerson, Lane Leavitt, and Denney Pierce), and Mirror, Mirror IV: Reflection (2000). He played Jorge in the ER episode "Luck of the Draw" (1995, with Sam Anderson and Marco Rodriguez) and the mouthless man in the Sliders episode "California Reich" (1998, with Jeremy Roberts). A pictorial of him was shown in the US Playboy (November 1991, Vol. 38, Issue 11) and he served as a craft service man for the film Prison Stories: Women on the Inside (1991). More recently, Ortiz appeared in the Are We There Yet? episode "The She Got Game Night Episode" (2011) and played the lead role in the mystery drama The Shadow Sea (2014). On this film he also worked as producer and first assistant director. Ortiz has been married since 2013 and is father of a daughter. Together with his family he lives in Bangkok, Thailand. Star Trek appearances File:Culhane.jpg|Ensign Culhane Star Trek: Voyager Recurring character (uncredited) File:Yridian chez sandrine patron.jpg|Yridian bar patron (uncredited) File:Mokra order soldier 6.jpg|Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) File:Pardshay's species Excelsior crewman, redux.jpg|[[USS Excelsior crewman 001|Alien Excelsior crewman]] (uncredited) File:Male Vulcan officer 2063.jpg|Vulcan officer (uncredited) File:Sakari 3.jpg|Sakari (uncredited) File:Mikhal bar alien 1.jpg|Bar alien (uncredited) File:Voth guard 2, Distant origin.jpg|Voth guard (uncredited) File:Probe analyzing drone.jpg|Analyzing Borg drone (uncredited) File:Damaged borg drone 5, 2373.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg in cargo bay 2 4.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Kradin guard 1.jpg|Kradin guard (uncredited) File:Kradin soldier 4.jpg|Kradin soldier (uncredited) File:Illusory Borg 1.jpg|Illusory Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg probe drone 2 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg Queen's drone 2 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Culhane biomimetic copy.jpg|Biomimetic copy of Culhane (uncredited) File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|Conference guest (uncredited) File:Queen's aide 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Holographic Vulcan 2 2377.jpg|Holographic Vulcan (uncredited) File:Benkaran prisoner 3.jpg|Benkaran prisoner (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 6.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Borg 2, Q2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Suliban medic.jpg|Suliban medic (uncredited) File:Suliban prisoner 4.jpg|Suliban prisoner (uncredited) File:Kreetassan aide 2.jpg|Kreetassan aide (uncredited) File:Vulcan medical technician 1.jpg|Vulcan medical technician (uncredited) File:DeeAhns species prisoner, Canamar.jpg|Enolian prisoner (uncredited) File:Arctic borg drone 1.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Klingon officer 1, 2153.jpg|Klingon warrior File:Xanthan bazaar alien 3.jpg|Xanthan bazaar alien (uncredited http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-5.htm) File:Louis Ortiz, Home.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:Louis Ortiz, KirShara.jpg|Vulcan High Command member (uncredited) File:Male Vulcan mirror universe 2063 1.jpg|Vulcan officer (mirror universe) (uncredited archive footage) File:Louis Ortiz, Borg Invasion 4D.jpg|Borg drone Borg Invasion 4D (uncredited) Further appearances * as a Borg drone * at least one episode as a Cardassian * ** as a Xindi-Reptilian ambassador ** as a Xindi-Arboreal technician **''At least one episode'' as a Xindi-Reptilian warrior Recurring appearance (This list is currently incomplete.) * as Culhane ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** Stand-in work (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – stand-in for John Loprieno ** – stand-in for Richard Herd * ** – stand-in for Joseph Will, Rudolf Martin, John Billingsley, and Scott Bakula ** – stand-in for Matt Winston (splinter unit) ** – utility stand-in ** – utility Xindi-Reptilian stand-in External link * de:Louis Ortiz es:Louis Ortiz fr:Louis Ortiz Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers Category:Stand-ins